


Angels

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Emilia is a guardian angel who has known Cas for 200 years. After rebelling against heaven he needs all of the support he can. He also needs someone to help with Sam and Dean. From his first meeting with Emilia, Cas was smitten but there was never the time to act upon it. Now that there is how will things go? Will the war in heaven or issues with Raphael and other angels rip them apart or will their love flourish?





	1. Angels

“So why are we at this hospital again Cas?”

Dean asked looking around the dreary cold wing they were walking through. Sam looked equally as uncomfortable as he looked at the patients lying in beds hooked to various machines Cas didn't stop as he looked around quietly with that determined look on his face.

“Earth to Cas!”

Dean said a little louder. Cas turned.

“We are looking for an angel. Not just any angel....she's a guardian angel and could really help us out.”

Dean looked a little surprised.

“She?”

Cas blinked.

“Yes. Her name is Emilia.”

Dean grinned.

“Is she hot?”

Cas looked a little annoyed at that comment as he gave Dean his best “Bitch face.” Dean grinned realizing what that look meant.

“She's beautiful but she doesn't realize it. Now if you will refrain from thinking about her that way.”

Dean shot Sam a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes looking to Cas.

“So you've known her a while?”

Cas nodded poking his head into another room.

“200 years...isn't much for angel standards. She's young but very powerful and doesn't deal much with the other angels.”

Dean smirked.

“So why does she hang out in hospitals?”

Cas sighed stopping and looking back to the Winchesters.  
“She's a guardian angel. I received word from Balthazar that her human is about to die and has been here a few days.”

Dean winced again as Cas stood motionless for a moment and pointing to a room across the hall.

“There.”

Meanwhile...

Emilia sat beside a dying woman hooked to multiple machines. She hadn't moved from the chair in a few days but knew her time was coming to a close. Annabelle would be passing soon. Her breathes were becoming more a more shallow and her heart beat fading. Emilia sighed sadly touching the woman's hand using her grace to provide some form of comfort for the elderly Annabelle.

“82 years....and I will always love you.”

Emilia whispered softly as she stood stroking the woman's gray curls. She remembered when Annabella had vibrant red hair and her big green eyes would light up a room. Now here she lay clinging to life.

She had been with Annabelle from birth. Emilia had watched her grow and go through life's journeys. She kept her safe from major injuries as a child and healed the little one while she slept. Emilia had been there when Annabelle married, gave birth, watched her children grow, then become ill with the cancer that was taking her life.

Emilia felt guilty that she couldn't take that away. She would in a moment if it wasn't against her code. Death clearly told Emilia she couldn't step in and save her this time. It was the woman's time.

She was so lost in her duties as a guardian angel she didn't even see Cas in the doorway. It wasn't until she heard Death's voice.

“Evening Emilia.”

The angel's blue eyes rolled to the reaper who had appeared beside her. She nodded cordially. Emilia and Death had interacted on numerous occasions. Guardian angels and Death were on a first name bases so to speak.

“I suppose it is her time?”

Death nodded.

“I'm afraid so. You've done well as always.”  
Emilia nodded as she walked to Annabelle again petting the woman's head before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Annabelle darling, you have been a joy. I hoped I served you well. Go no and be in no pain. Rest and receive your reward.”

Emilia backed away as Death looked at her again with a nod.

“Well spoke.”

He walked to the woman doing his job. Once Annabelle had died Death turned back to Emilia holding out his hand.

“Here is your pearl. See you in a few years. Do stay well.”

Emilia nodded taking the necklace she was wearing off adding the pearl. It was something she had done from the time she began guarding humans. When one would die Death would give her a pearl to represent a job well done and she would add it to her necklace. Each pearl signified one of her lost loved ones.

“And the same to you.”

She said softly as Death disappeared without another word. Emilia sighed looking at Annabelle's dead body before sitting down in the chair. A numb feeling crept over her as it always did when one of her humans died. Again she didn't noticed the other angel in the room.

Cas slowly walked to her sitting down in the opposite chair.

“Hello Emilia.”

Emilia's head snapped up clearly shocked to see the angel beside her. She hadn't seen him in over 90 years now here he was handsome as always!

“Castiel...what are you doing here?”

Cas swallowed trying to ignore how beautiful the guardian's eyes were.

“I was wanting to speak with you...but it appears I caught you at a bad time and for that I apologize.”

Emilia sighed.

“Its fine. It never gets easier. I watch them from the time they are born until the moment Death comes. It is always hard.”

Cas sighed.

“You've always done well at your job.”

Emilia smiled appearing to be pleased with his compliment.

“Thank you. You needed my help with something?”

Cas nodded.

“Have you heard of what's going on in heaven?”

Emilia shrugged.

“I've heard rumors. Other angels are saying lots of things. I know Raphael has his wings in a bunch and being a tad bit of a little bitch. I also heard you rebelled. As you know I don't interact with the others much.”

Cas looked a little surprised by the vulgar words that came from the younger angel's pretty mouth.

“I did. There is a lot that is wrong up there. Raphael is less than pleased with me as you can imagine.”

Emilia rolled her eyes. She never cared for Raphael. Of course he never liked her either. He thought the guardian's were worthless for their positions. Why care so much for humans?

“I can imagine. How can I help?”

“You can help me keep some people safe. All angels will have to choose a side soon. Either me or Raphael. If you choose him I won't be able to keep you safe. We would be opposing. You've always been an ally of mine. I don't want to lose that.”

Emilia smiled. These were some words she had always wanted to hear from Cas. In all the years she had known the angel she had always feelings for him however, nothing was ever reciprocated so she assumed he didn't want her. Castiel was always is solider mode with laser focus on the task at hand. He didn't have time for a relationship with a young angel who was fawning over him.

“You should know I would choose you instantly. I'll do whatever I can to help. If it involves rebelling against heaven as well to stop Raphael it is what has to be done. I'll follow your command.”

Cas nodded standing.

“Well we should go. I have some friends waiting in the hall. Emilia....I have to warn you. This isn't easy times for us.”

He swallowed as her blue eyes seemed to lock into his soul and for a moment he wanted to utter “love” in Enochian but had to stop himself. Emilia's soft voice pulled Cas from his thoughts.

“Castiel sometimes doing the right thing isn't easy. Come we should go. The nurses will be here to tend to Annabelle soon and I don't want to witness this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emilia followed Cas out of Annabelle's room as a nurse walked in to check on her. 

“Its all right.”

Cas said tenderly placing a hand on the small of Emilia's back to get her to leave the room. He guided her into a waiting room where Sam and Dean sat waiting. Emilia turned and looked to Cas. 

“So you are joined with the Winchesters?” 

Cas nodded.

“Yes and I would like you to help me keep them safe.”

Emilia looked to Sam and Dean before busting into a fit of giggles. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What's so funny?”

Emilia smiled looking at Dean. 

“Nothing dear. Its just ever guardian that has ever been assigned has ended up drinking or not right in the head any longer.”

Dean winced.

“Well that sounds about right. So do you have a name?” 

“Emilia.”

Dean smiled looking her over. She wasn't a bad looking angel by any means. Emilia was petite and only reached Cas' chest. If Cas wasn't giving him the biggest go to hell look, Dean wouldn't have felt the least but guilty about checking out her hips and behind. 

“And she's the best for the job.”

Cas said matter of factly. When Emilia looked to Cas her shoulder length curls bounced framing her angelic face. Her face went pink as she looked away from her fellow angel. Dean meanwhile, looked at Sam raising an eye brow at the clear chemistry between the two. 

“Aren't you just precious.”

Emilia whispered with a smile. Cas' ears went pink as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Its true. We should get going.”   
Over the next few weeks Emilia grew closer to Sam and Dean. They discovered she was a lot like Cas in ways but in others she was her own angel. She had been with humans for so long she did a lot of human things and understood things they said. 

Like Cas she didn't understand the concept of “personal space.” There had been many times that one of the brothers were having a nightmare to wake up to Emilia sitting in bed with them lovingly stroking their hair telling them everything was going to be all right. Dean never got used to that and kept telling her the same thing he did about personal space as he did with Cas. Sam meanwhile, enjoyed Emilia's company. Emilia and Sam developed a bond like Dean had with Cas and for once it was nice to have a female's company that he didn't have to worry with. 

As for Cas and Emilia....nothing had really changed or evolved. Emilia would follow Cas like a puppy doing anything that he asked her. Anyone with half a brain could see the two angels were head over heals for each other. When Cas would go away to look for God or do other missions, Emilia would be moody and worried until he came back. 

“Why don't you tell him how you feel?”

Sam asked one afternoon. Emilia looked up from the book she was looking at. She reached up swirling a piece of hair around her finger. 

“Because Sam I am not good enough for him.”

Sam frowned sitting across from Emilia taking her hands in his. 

“Why do you say such things?”

Emilia shrugged.

“Sam I have known Castiel for many years. He's a great solider and needs someone of equal greatness.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean walked in. 

“Emilia you are good enough for Cas. He is in love with you too. You should see how he looks at you.”

Sam said soothingly. Emilia smiled clearly not believing what Sam said. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Would you bond with him if given the chance?”

Emilia blushed furiously again. 

“Of course”  
She said with a little smirk. Sam chuckled at the grin on that angel's face as the door opened as Cas walked in followed by another female angel. 

The look of disgust on Emilia's face made Sam freeze as he turned to look at the other woman who looked angry as well.

“Really Commander we are using guardians now?”

Cas looked up still not liking that Hannah persisted on calling him Commander before looking to Emilia who looked upset as well. 

“Yes I think Emilia is perfectly qualified for her role. She is a very good addition.”

Emilia was so busy glaring at Hannah she didn't even see Balthazar walk in and wonder over to her. He watched her for a moment before putting two and two together. With a chuckle he reached down wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Ignore her love. Hannah has had a stick up for some time. Come sit with Gabriel and I. We love guardian angels.”

Emilia let Balthazar lead her to the couch where Gabriel sat. She sat down between the two to angels as Gabriel looked her over.

“Look who it is!”

Balthazar said with a grin at Gabriel. 

“My favorite angel.” 

Gabriel said with a smile as he reached out kissing Emilia's hand. What Emilia didn't see was the look of jealousy that Cas was shooting her from across the room. 

“Boys.” 

She said with a smile as Gabriel turned looking at her with a grin. 

“Tell me sugar are you still all hot over my brother?”

Emilia nodded removing her hand from Gabriel's with a smile. Even though he was charming and handsome, Gabe was no Cas.

“Sadly.”

Balthazar grinned innocently. 

“He loves you darling?”

Emilia rolled her eyes as Balthazar looked truly offended that she didn't believe him. 

“He loves you darling”

Emilia laughed hard at that as she looked toward Cas who was watching them with a frown on his handsome face. 

“Please! He's too busy drooling over Hannah.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes now. 

“Who would drool over her? She has a charming as death.”

Cas meanwhile, watched his brothers with a scowl. Would Emilia want a lover like Balthazar or Gabriel? They were too wild and being faithful probably wouldn't happen. Cas growled angrily. The urge in him to claim Emilia was driving him wild. He needed to bond with her. Cas needed to feel her body under his. He needed to hear her cry his name as he made love to her. He had been in love with her for so many years and had the only right to have her. 

“That is the face of a jealous angel.”

Gabriel said as Cas walked over. He frowned at his brothers giving them his best bitch face. 

“Emilia I need to speak with you. Alone.”

He held out his hand ignoring his brothers smirks. Emilia reached up taking Cas' hand as the led her into her bedroom. She half expected him to just bring her in here to talk about the newest move against Raphael. 

“So which one is it?” 

He said coldly. Emilia titled her head to the side looking confused. 

“I'm sorry?”

Cas frowned taking off his trench coat and blazer before rolling up his sleeves.

“Which angel Emilia? Balthazar or Gabriel? Which are you interested in?” 

Emilia's mouth dropped. 

“You're kidding right?” Why would you eve think of that?” 

Cas glared at her hard. 

“I don't joke Emilia. You were awful close.' 

Emilia rolled her eyes again. 

“Castiel I don't get you sometimes! I am not interested in either of them! I am interested in you! I love you Commander. You just can't seem to see it.”

When he didn't say anything Emilia continued....

“Hannah has told me for year that I am not good enough for you and I am starting to believe it.” 

Cas frowned again before pulling Emilia into his arms. He leaned down pressing a long kiss to her lips not pulling away. Cas kept his mouth close to hers hovering between kissing and whispering.

“You're plenty good enough. I've wanted to do that from the moment I met you. The moment I first saw you in heave I knew you were to be my soulmate. So many things have just kept us apart. But not anymore...I am having what's mine and claiming you. No more as Dean says pussy footing around.” 

Cas' hand trailed down her body giving her behind a swift slap. 

“You're perfect but if you ever make me jealous again you won't like it. I'm possessive.”

Emilia jumped slightly from the shock but quickly recovered snuggling herself tighter in Cas' embrace. 

“I didn't see you as the type to like S&M.”

Emilia whimpered against his lips as Cas began to removed her clothes.

“There's a lot you don't realize about me baby. I'm claiming you now.”

Emilia whimpered as Cas picked her up putting her on the bed with that calculating expression on his handsome face. He carefully took off his tie before wrapping it around her wrists and spreading her legs. 

“I want to taste you first. You've smelt like honey to me from the time we first met.”

Emilia cried out the moment his tongue came in contact with her aching pussy. He gave her a few tentative licks before pushing a finger inside. Emilia struggled with her hands bound together fighting the urge to touch her lover.   
“Cas please.”

“Castiel”

He said firmly. 

“Now what would you like darling?”

He asked his voice softening a few octaves. Emilia whimpered. 

“I want you inside.”

Cas rose up snapping his fingers leaving him nude before her. He carefully reached down undoing her hands. 

“When I claim you it customary at that point you are mine and I am yours. I'll be able to feel everything about you...your emotions, needs, wants, and desires.”

When he said the word desires Cas began to circle her clit with his finger. Emilia cried out bucking her hips against his. 

“Please Castiel...I want to be yours.”

He chuckled as he began to push in as delicately as possible. He wanted to make sure he didn't any more pain than necessary. Emilia cried out as he pushed into he innocence making her feel incredibly full. 

“I'm going to move now.”

He whispered in his commanding tone that made Emilia want to swoon. As Cas began to move, Emilia had to focus so she wouldn't lose grip on reality. She couldn't finish this quickly! Not after she spent her whole life lusting for this angel. 

“You'll have me for eternity.”

He whispered pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. Emilia's hands were in his hair yanking him down for another long passionate kiss. 

Cas groaned knowing he wouldn't make it much longer. The thought that he was about to claim her was driving him harder and harder to orgasm. It didn't help that Emilia was crying his name with each thrust of his hips. Feeling her tighten and trying his name was almost drug like to Cas. 

“Emilia...I need to claim you fully....when I finish inside of you its done. I won't be able to take anything back.”  
“I wouldn't want you to my love.”

Emilia moaned as her own orgasm began to flood over her. Cas managed a few more thrusts before coming hard. This however, wasn't any orgasm. He felt as though part of himself was ripped away and placed into her for good. Cas was almost positive that she was feeling the same way as well the moment she pulled him down for another kiss. 

The kiss was more passionate than any they had shared while making love. This was the first kiss after being bonded. In a human sense, it was like a groom and bride's first kiss as husband and wife. Now she was his and he was hers. Nothing no one could do would tear away what they had or change anything in the slightest. 

At the moment all of the negatives in their world was ripped away and replaced with a glowing, calming happiness that only bonding could cause. 200 years of pinning one for the other was finally gone and an eternity of tender devotion was ahead. 

Emilia put the thought of the war in heaven and cunt faced Hannah in the other room out of her mind. Instead she focused on the angel whose arms she was wrapped in. 

“I love you Castiel.”

“I love you Emilia.”


End file.
